An Illogical Misconception: 182769 style!
by kirika o7
Summary: It's all Mukuro's fault, Tsuna thought. If Mukuro didn't decide to play Yamamoto's adding game then he wouldn't be tied in his bed with Mukuro AND Hibari, who is demanding a child FROM HIM!


An Illogical Misconception: 182769 style!

Summary: It's all Mukuro's fault, Tsuna thought. If Mukuro didn't decide to play Yamamoto's adding game then he wouldn't be tied in his bed with Mukuro AND Hibari, who is demanding a child FROM HIM!

A/N: okay another serie of AIM! and this time it's 182769 style! Yatta! Anyway enjoy~

Disclaimer: khr not mine

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

It was a wonderful day, Tsuna thought.

All mountainous paperwork were signed and stacked neatly in his office, no Reborn in the Vongola Mansion since he needed to visit the Varia for some reason and he had a good night sleep~

He stretched from his bed and told himself, "No one, I mean no one can ruin my perfect da-!"

"Kufufufu..."

"Sawada Tsunayoshi"

"HIEEEE!"

Well except for his two lovers.

You all heard/read it right. His TWO LOVERS.

It shocked both Mukuro and Tsuna that THE Hibari Kyouya had confessed to the little Tuna three months ago. And with a lot of thinking, the brunet told Mukuro that he had the same feelings for the Skylark like he did to him.

Mukuro was reluctant at first but he knew that Tsuna loved everyone equally. Well at least he only gets to share his love with one person since the other Guardians has their own love interest. Even if that said one person is Hibari Kyouya, his nemesis.

But after months of experiencing a threesome relationship, both semes realized they had a lot of things in common when it comes to their uke and when they are IN BED. But everything outside of that, they were at each other's throats.

"Mu-mukuro, Kyo-kyouya what are you tw-two doing here?" he asked them as he covered himself with his blanket, feeling nervous that there was something bad going to happen to him if he didn't run right NOW. His intuition was running wild in his head; like there was a fire truck circling his head while using its sirens.

"Shouldn't you be in Ve-venice, Mukuro and you in Ro-rome, Kyouya?" why were they here? They should be back at the Mansion a day or two before their designated arrival, which is 5 days away!

"Kufufufu, we just wanted to see our little Tsunayoshi, ne Hibari-kun?" Mukuro smiles at the aloof Cloud, answering Tsuna's question, which he guessed that he was easy to read again because of his facial expressions. Arghh...he has to work on that again.

"Hn" the usual answer came from the Skylark

"Bu-but that can't be right! It is impossible for the both of you, even if the two of you are my strongest Guardians, to come home early than the designated date! 5 days no less! And where's Chrome-chan, your partner in your mission?" why are his lovers acting like this? Surely, something happened for them to go home early. Or are they plotting something?

"Aww...I'm hurt Tsunayoshi-kun, to say those words to both of your lovers. It's like you don't want to see us anymore" he made a pout, not answering the last question.

"I-it's not li-like that..." cue blush "...you gu-guys know that...I-I Lo-love yo-you" he muttered the last part.

Which of course they heard.

Hibari smirked, happy to hear those words coming out from his little bunny.

"Hn, so does that mean you can give me a child?" he asked the brunet, different kinds of emotion were inside his usually emotionless eyes.

Tsuna's eyes widen from Hibari's out-of-no-where question that seemed to be more like a declaration. "Wait? What? Where did you get that idea?" Tsuna's face would put the reddest color to shame.

"From the pineapple bastard..." he bluntly replied, earning a gaping expression from Tsuna, who glared (which was a pout) at Mukuro for telling such a crazy thing to Hibari.

He wanted to shout and make an angry kind of voice at his Mist Guardian, but he could only stutter when he remembered what his Cloud Guardian was asking from him. "W-what makes y-you think that I co-could bear a...a...CHILD!" if possible he was redder than before.

Tsuna couldn't help but feel that a déjà vu was going to happen.

"Kufufu...I tried to do Yamamoto-kun's logic or what I like to call it 'Adding Game'..." he laughed again "...and then I realized that if we added my number which is 69 and Hibari-kun's (18) with yours (27) then we'll get the number 114"

So that's why he felt a déjà vu was coming...

Wanting to get out of the awkward situation Tsuna was having, he searched in his possible ways to counter their statements and hopefully get away from them for the time being. "B-but, it doesn't explain why Kyouya wants a child from me!" he anime cried, not understanding why they, especially Hibari, would want him to bear a child. And what's with the adding game again?

"I want a child to complete our little family. We already have a 96, which is the girl's shorthand. And the only number left is 18, which is the same as mine; so that we could get the number 114" the Vongola Boss couldn't believe it. Not only did his Rain Guardian was being illogical, four months ago but also both his Cloud and Mist Guardian, who he thought were smart enough that all the mumbo number jumbo were too illogical for them to agree on. Who was going to be next in line? His Storm Guardian?

Meanwhile, while Tsuna was busy thinking, both Mukuro and Hibari were having their own conversation.

"Oy Pineapple herbivore, do the plan" Hibari impatiently snarled at Mukuro, who was amused Tsuna's constant change of facial expression.

"Oya oya, impatient are we? Why would I even forget? This is of course, the main reason why we came home early...Kufufufufu"

"Just do it" he wanted a child. NOW!

"Hai hai"

And with that, Mukuro's trident appeared as he waved it in the air.

Tsuna's thoughts were then cut off, "Huh? Hey! Why are my hands tied up!" Tsuna struggled, noticing the ropes that were around his wrist as its ends were tied in his bed post.

"Hn, we don't want you running away and we want your complete cooperation, Tsunayoshi" Hibari smirked, loosening his tie as Mukuro dispelled his trident, both men going towards the captured brunet at the same time.

Tsunayoshi paled every second when his two lovers crept closer to him. And all he could was...

"HIEEEEE!"

* * *

><p>At the same time…<p>

Chrome was currently running around the Vongola Mansion trying to look for a certain Tuna. "Bossu? I need to find Bossu so he'll know what Mukuro-sama and Hibari-san might do to him!" she opened Tsuna's office door but found it empty.

'Oh no!' Chrome paled when she saw that he wasn't there. Only piles of paperwork were on his desk and no Tsuna on his usual sit.

She placed both her clutched hands on her chest as she thought possible places that Tsuna could be at the moment.

_The Garden? _

No

_Greenhouse?_

No

_Kitchen, maybe?_

Nope

_Then…!_

'Ah, I know! Bossu must be in his room!' she smiled, maybe she can still inform him and let him get away from his lovers' clutches. Seriously, those two never give their boss any rest!

She ran, a small smile on her face, and then slightly frowned when she recalled how she was freaked out when her Mukuro-sama suddenly got up from his hotel bed, where they were currently staying for their mission in Venice.

She still remembered his face when he told her that she was going to have a mini Hibari for a little brother.

And then they left for Venice the next day after he called Hibari about the same matter that he had told her and maybe more.

Of course, her Mukuro-sama possessed someone first before completely leaving the place.

And then when they were heading back to Sicily, Kusakabe had contacted her. Asking her what her Mukuro-sama had told Kyo-san that day.

And when she asked why. He paused and told her that the job was already finished and he along with some comrades had left them in Rome, to go back to the mansion.

Chrome was smart. She knew immediately what was going on her Mukuro-sama's (perverted) mind.

It wasn't too hard to put the pieces together. It was obvious that it has something to do with their Boss since Mukuro had called Hibari. The three of them clicked like a 4 piece puzzle game.

And everyone knew that when those two devils cooperated, Tsuna was always involved in it.

"HIEEEEE!"

She snapped out of her thoughts and immediately quickened her pace.

She can still make it! She just needs to think about positive thoughts that maybe her boss just fell out from his bed and is not...

"BOSSU!" she barged inside his room.

...engaging in sex with Mukuro-sama and Hibari-San already.

"..."

The trio that was on the bed, almost undress, stared at the young woman who barged in the room.

"Oya? What is my cute Chrome doing in here?" Mukuro smiled; amused that Chrome's face was becoming a tomato.

"A-ano..." her face brightened even more.

Sigh...like 'mother' like daughter.

"I-I'M VERY SORRY!" she bowed deeply then hastily left the room, closing the door with a loud 'BAAM!'

"CHROME-CHAN!" the tied up Tsuna wailed.

"Oy pineapple head why didn't you lock the door" Hibari asked, obviously irritated.

"Kufufu, I thought we are the only ones in the mansion. It seems I forgot about little Chrome for a moment" his not so innocent smile was directed to the Skylark.

"Hn, enough talk. I want a child coming from Tsunayoshi" he smirked as Tsuna shrieked again from horror.

* * *

><p>Nine months later, Hibari was disappointed that Tsunayoshi didn't give him a child...<p>

But strangely enough, a young boy around 10 years old came to the Vongola Mansion and demanded to see the Vongola Boss.

The guards allowed the boy given that he was persistent and he mostly beaten almost 1/2 of the security AND Reborn had given him permission.

"Eh? What's your name little one? Won't your parents be worried that you left them?" Tsuna asked, wondering why a young boy wanted to meet him and why REBORN even allowed the boy to meet him along with Hibari. And where the hell are his parents?

He observed the boy closely. He knew he isn't dangerous or anything because of his Hyper Intuition. The boy was rather pale. His hair was platinum blond and his eyes were ice blue ones. He couldn't help but feel that he looked like someone. Someone he knew very well and is nearby.

"My name is Kiuru and I am an orphan" the boy scoffed, not amused that someone so fragile looking could be this powerful and is leading the most powerful Mafia Famigilia in the whole world.

Something clicked in Tsuna's mind as his eyes widen. "Eh? Kiuru? Wait isn't tha-" [1]

Hibari smirked, happy that he has finally found what he was looking for the past 9 months.

"Welcome to the Vongola Family...son"[2]

* * *

><p>AN: OKAY! PLEASE REVIEWWWW~!

[1] 'Kiuru' is a Finnish word which means 'Skylark'. Actually at first I thought of using 'Alodia'/'Alaudia' but mehh...i didn't like it and i wanted a boy not a girl. lol

[2] basically means Hibari accepted the young boy as part of their family, the 182769 = 96 + 18 family.


End file.
